In general, women make up express their faces beautiful and gorgeous. Makeups are mainly classified into base makeup, color makeup, hair makeup, and body makeup. Among them, the color makeup aims at making a face, which is more gorgeous, after the basic makeup, and is performed by taking beauty, color, and trend into consideration.
Color makeups are classified into skin makeups using a makeup base, a foundation, and powers, eye makeups using an eye shadow, an eye liner, an eye brow, and a mascara, lip makeups using a lipstick, a lip gloss, and a lip cream, and blusher makeups for color makeup of a cheek and a chin.
Among the color makeups, a compact and a lipstick are representative products used in connection with each other. Most of women carry and frequently use compacts and lipsticks in their handbags.
However, although the compact and the lipstick are used together in face makeup, a user must separately carry the compact and the lipstick, so that the user may feel inconvenient when using them. Especially, when the user carries the compact and the lipstick in a handbag, they are mixed with the other articles so that the user must inconveniently look for the compact or the lipstick.
In order to solve the problem, as shown in FIG. 1, a compact container having the combination of a compact and a lipstick is disclosed in Korean Utility Model 20-0445594. The related art provides a compact container which stores makeups used in connection with each other by combining them with each other and allows the makeups to be carried together.
According to the related art, there are provided a compact container 1, a lipstick container 2 formed at one side of the compact container 1, guide rails 5 provided on both sidewalls of a coupling part 6 of the compact container 1 and having an inclination part 3 and a linear part 4, and coupling units 9 provided on both sidewalls of the lipstick container 2 and including a locking groove 7 and a locking step 8, so that the lipstick container 2 is detachably coupled to the coupling part according to the guidance of the guide rail 5.
However, according to the related art, since the lipstick container 2 is simply locked to an outer portion of the compact container 1, when a user carries the compact container 1 in a handbag, the lipstick container 2 may be easily separated from the compact container 1 due to external shock.
In order to solve the above problem, as shown in FIG. 2, a compact container provided therein with a lipstick is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 1996-38246. According to the related art, the lipstick is provided in a hinge portion of the compact container to prevent the lipstick from being easily separated from the compact container. There are provided a lipstick 200 and a compact container 201 having a cylindrical receiving member 202 to receive the lipstick 200.
However, according to the related art, as the compact container 201 is open or closed, the lipstick 200 is not automatically withdrawn out of the compact container 201 or introduced into the compact container 201. Accordingly, after a user personally pulls the lipstick 200 out of the compact container 201 and uses the lipstick 200, the user must insert the lipstick 200 into the compact container 201.